The Company
by Ellie2e
Summary: Bilbo and the dwarves get recreated in the modern world where they all slowly start to remember Middle Earth and their adventure together. Bilbo remembers his past; he starts to document all of Middle Earth, while fruitlessly searching for the rest of the Company and others from that time. Will Bilbo and Thorin find each other in the present and finally being able to be together?
1. Chapter 1

_Original Promt_: ** . ?thread=169150#t169150**

_Helpful notes for this chapter:_

_Akashuga - Hobbit_

~O~

Bilbo was 19 when the dreams started. At first it was only glimpses' of men with magnificent beards, a campfire in a murky forest or dark caves littered with gold. He would often forget the dreams in the morning, or simply think that his imagination was running wild. But as time went on, the dreams got more detailed and he remembered everything when he woke. Often he would wake with the sound of merry laughter in his ears or to the sound of metal against metal and a scream on his lips.

He began to write it down, and slowly he filled book after book as the dreams showed. Some books were about the dwarfs cooking skills, others about defeating a dragon living deep within a mighty mountain. Bilbo slowly began to suspect that it wasn't simply dreams anymore and as time went he came to believe that they were memories of his past.

When Bilbo was 25 he had it all written down, either in thick books or on carefully crafted maps and drawings. He began to look for the others, for surely he couldn't be the only one to be recreated? He started carefully, searching his companion's names on the internet and tried to gain access to the human register of Brittan. But no matter what he did, he couldn't find them. They could he anywhere in the world and he had no way to find them.

At the age of 29 he had all but given up on ever finding them. He hid among his books, dreaming of a time long lost among the humans, a time filled with proud elves, a pale orc, a grey wizard and brave dwarves. It was then, at one of his more depressing days, that he got an idea, an idea so wild that he immediately pushed it away. But as time went on, he slowly got more desperate and eventually he accepted the idea.

With new found hope, he grabbed his laptop and some of his beloved books, and began to write. He changed it along the way of course, letting some of the tale stay in his books, while adding some small edits to the truth; among that was a slight change to everybody's name.

It took him almost a year, doing which, he several times was about to abandon the whole thing. But when he saw the first copy in a bookstore and heard how people loved his work, he allowed himself to hope that maybe, maybe the others would read it and remember, maybe they would come to him.

So it was with a bounce in his steps and an army of nervous butterflies in his stomach, as he went to open the door, only two months after he had published his book.

He had dreamed of many different persons standing outside that door, but he was taken with stunned surprise as he saw the giant of a pale man standing before him.

"Hello Akashuga."


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin hated to admit it, but it had taken him almost two years to realise that he was one of the main charters in his favourite book. Two years, in which he had owned a book that described a former life he had led, a life where he was king of the Lonely Mountain.

He had read the book at thousand times, yet never had he made the connection and realised who he was, or had been. He'd deemed the dreams to be wishful thinking and for his nephews teasing and constantly references to the book, for being one of their famous 'a new way to annoy our uncle' games. Now that he remembered, he had no doubt that they had known who he had been long before he realised it himself. Suddenly all of their teasing made sense! He understood why they sometimes call him 'King' and 'your highness' in a teasing tone, and why they had looked so offended when he had said that their computer game was silly, because a small dwarf could obviously never defeat a big orc.

Thorin was angry at himself, angry that he had not remembered before now, and that his nephews had known for years but had decided not to tell him. According to them, they had known for almost five years and had used their memories and knowledge of their past to find the other members of their company, and had helped them remember. How they had found the others remained a mystery to him, and every time he asked he got a cryptic answer involving something about computers, hacking and that the government was full of incompetent fools.

It had taken some time but with all of them working together, they had managed to find every single one of their former company. Now the only one they needed to find was their dear burglar, Bilbo Baggins. His book made it easy to find where Bilbo lived and at the same time it showed that he clearly remembered all of them and their adventures together.

So here they were, standing outside a cosy looking cottage, at the end of a small sleepy town. The garden around the cottage was lush and beautiful, with multiplicity colorful flowers and buzzing bees. It looked an awful lot like a modern version of Bag End Kili mused aloud. The others laughed and voiced their agreements as Thorin knocked on the door. It was opened by at young lad, his hair was a mob of dark curls and he had big beautiful blue eyes. He simply stood in the doorway, starred at them, until Balin politely cleared his throat, making the young man jump before looking them all over again, his lips curled into a blinding smile.

"You must be the company of dwarves that Bilbo traveled with!" the lad beamed at them, before lifting his hand in a shy wave, adding: "I'm Frodo." He then promptly turned around calling into the house: "Bilbo! You got visitors!" When Frodo received no response, he simply shook his head fondly.

"They're properly out in the garden." Frodo said, not waiting for their response, before turning and disappearing into the house.

The dwarves stood in stunned silence, until Frodo reappeared, a small frown on his face. "Are you coming or not?" Thorin shook his head slightly, before he and the others followed the energetic boy into the house.

"If you wait in there, I'll go and fetch us something to drink and tell Bilbo you're here." Frodo said, pointing into a cozy living room, before he went deeper into the house.

Thorin and the others barely got to exchange a word, before a small creature tumbled into Kili's leg, making him loose his balance. He flapped wildly with his arms to regain it, but that just resulted in him slapping Fili squared in the chest, making his brother fall down upon him.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Kili mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

The others bellowed with laughter as they saw what caused Kili and Fili to fall. Atop of them both stood a little dog, a tiny pale grey creature with almost no hair, except a mob of white hair atop of its head which was extended to swallow its ears, giving them a puffy look, a waterfall of white hair as its tail and fluffy white legs. All in all, the little dog looked ridiculous, but that wasn't the worst of it. No, the worst was the tiny pink hoodie the dog wore, which across its back, in a fluent written was the words: 'My Precious'.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am shocked and humbled to see the response I got to this fic, I am totally speechless._

_Thanks to all of you who has faved, reviewed and followed this!_

_Enjoy_

~O~

Kili starred at the tiny creature standing on Fili's back, who was lying on top of Kili, and the dog starred back at him, with eyes that held way too much intelligence for Kili's liking. He slowly lifted his hand to remove the dog, but stopped midair as the dog let out a deep, low growl that seemed impossible for such a little dog to perform, yet it pulled it off with remarkable ease. He tried again but was greeted with the same result.

"Don't just stand there-" Kili yelped, snapping his hand back as the little dog growled at him once again.

"Help us!" continued Fili. That only made the others laugh harder, even Thorin had trouble hiding the twitch of a smile that threatened to spread across his lips.

A young boy, having obviously heard their laughter and the brothers pleads, came rushing into the room. He groaned loudly upon seeing the scene on the floor, before turning around to yell down the hall: "Frodo! The little stinker is trying to eat one of the guests, again!"

Frodo appeared a moment later. He sighed upon seeing the brothers, before making a low whistle, drawing the dog's attention to him like a moth to a light. Its tail began wagging a mile a minute upon seeing Frodo, but it soon turned its attention back to the bodies beneath it.

"I don't see any blood on them... And haven't I told you _not_ to call him that!" Frodo said, ignoring Fili's shriek of '_Blood!?_' in favour of glaring at the younger boy beside him, before walking towards the brothers, who was still lying on the floor. "I'm so sorry for his behaviour; he isn't very good with strangers. Has he tried to eat any of you yet?" Frodo asked, earning whiny sounds from the brothers on the floor.

"He tried to rip my hand off!" Kili yelled, waving the offended limp above his head, careful to hold it far away from the tiny dog and its sharp teeth.

"If he wanted to eat your hand, it would already be gone." The other boy muttered darkly, he wore an apron covered in flour and his curly, sandy brown hair was therefore spiked with white.

"Sam! Don't talk so ill of him! He's just a poor little creature that hasn't done anything wrong!" Frodo chided, easily lifting the little dog, which promptly snuggled into his arms, looking wide eyed and innocent.

The boy – Sam, glared at the dog, before turning to help Fili and Kili.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"We're fine. But what kind of beast is that?" Kili asked, apparently already forgotten the incident and was now peering curiously at the dog.

"He got two names, sometimes he's Gollum and sometimes he's Sméagol." Frodo answered, his hand carefully petting the fur on the dogs head. At the others shocked outbursts, Frodo looked up, surprised. "Oh, of course. You remember him from Blibo's book."

"Is that really..." Bofur muttered, starring at the dog in Frodo's arms.

"Yes it is, Gollum got recreate just like everybody else." Frodo said. "Though, I can't explain why he was reborn as a dog."

"This is so fucked up." Fili muttered, shaking his head.

"Wait... Sam. Weren't you supposed to look after him?" Frodo frowned, looking at Sam's apron. "What were you then doing in the kitchen?"

"Oi! It's the twins turn to look after him! They promised!"Sam held his hands up in surrender. "I was in the kitchen to bake some apple pies, and thereby stay away from the garden."

Frodo signed, that explains why Sméagol was by himself. "Do you know where they are?" He asked, placing the dog on the floor.

"No. I thought they had taken the beast up to their room." Sam replied, eyeing the dog warily.

"Then you have to look after him, so that he doesn't follow me and bite Mr. Duahakvras again, when I go out in the garden to tell Bilbo that his old friends are here." Frodo patted the little dog once on the head before leaving the room.

"Oh dear." Sam muttered. At the sound of Sam's voice, the tiny dog's head snapped around to stare at him. "Frodo! Don't leave me with that little monster!" Sam yelled and bolted to the door. Gollum beat him to it; he stood in the middle of the door opening, the dog let out a low growl and snapped victoriously after Sam's feet. Sam shrieked and scrambled back.

"Mongrel" Sam muttered, as he stood safely behind one of the couches.

"But it seemed so friendly when Frodo was holding it!" Bofur exclaimed, starring at the little beast at the door.

"He's adores Frodo, is nice to Bilbo, tolerates the twins and makes my life a living hell me." Sam replied, watching as the tiny beast left the room, no doubt to look for Frodo.

~O~

_Damn, I don't know what happened, this was supposed to contain the reuniting of Bilbo and the Company but Sam and Gollum just stole the scene... It will not happen again! Next chapter WILL be the reunion!_

_Cookies to anybody who can guss what Mr. Duahakvras means! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin and the others watched in stunned silence as the tiny dog left the room.

"Well. That was something else." Nori said.

"Sam, dear boy. How many lives in this house?" Balin asked, remembering Sam mentioning a pair of twins.

"Oh, well," Sam kneaded the hem of his apron, suddenly seeming nervous by the stranger in the room. "There's dad, Frodo, the twi-"

A bellow of pain from the backyard washed over the house, making Sam stop his headcount and stare wide eyed down the hallway.

"BILBO! YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A DOG BIT ME. _AGAIN_! I SWEAR, THIS TIME I'LL BREAK ITS FUCKING NECK! I'LL SKIN IT ALIVE! CRUSCH ITS SKULL AND DRINK ITS BRAIN! RIP THE MEAT OF ITS BONES AND FEET IT TO MITS! PLUVERIZE ALL OF ITS TINY BONES WITH MY TEETH AND DIG IT'S HEART OUT OF ITS CHEST WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

The outburst was followed with the unmistakable sound of shattering porcelain which was swiftly followed by gun shots and shouts from several different voices.

"Not again," Sam breathed, before bolting down the hall, towards the kitchen. He was back mere seconds later, with a freshly baked Apple pie in his hands. He looked franticly around the room, before leaping to one of the small tables, where he grabbing a small container of icing sugar. He purred it harshly over the still steaming pie before sprinting down the hall. Leaving the once again, stunned company of former dwarves.

As the next shot sounded, Thorin sprang to action. He ran down the hall, steering after the sound of raised voices and angry barking. Thorin burst through the door and into the yard, mere seconds after the shooting had stopped.

"You can't just shoot at him whenever he annoys you!" Frodo's shirked, he was standing a few feet away, with Sam by his side, cuddling the small dog protectively in his arms. It whimpered and nuzzled into his chest.

Thorin looked around. The stone terrace's floor was littered with bits of broken China, a few empty bullet shells and spilled tea that was slowly seeping through the cracks between the stones. Bilbo was standing beside a small table, a chair lying by his feet.

Thorin was surprised by how much Bilbo looked like the hobbit he remembered. The other members of the company had all changed in their appearances, mainly because none of them had their enormous beards anymore. And the few that still had beards, had nothing like the ones they used to have. But Bilbo still looked like himself; he still got the mob of golden curls and he was still smaller than anybody else. The only one smaller than him was Sam; even Frodo was taller than Bilbo. Bilbo didn't see Thorin. His eyes were shut and he was pinching the brim of his nose between two fingers.

"Could you _please_ stop shooting the dog?" Bilbo asked, turning to look at the other chair where a man was sitting. Thorin was surprised that he hadn't seen the stranger as soon as he entered the garden, the man stood out like a beacon. He was a giant, at least seven feet tall with broad shoulders and a bald head. His skin was pale, not the kind of pale that some people who spend too much time indoors tends to be, no. It was an unnatural sort of pale, almost completely white. He wore a perfectly fitted three-piece suit, the shirt was pitch black and the rest was startling white. Something about him made Thorin's skin crawl.

The pale man was sitting calmly by the small table, eating a piece of the fresh apple pie, not seeming to have a care in the world. At Bilbo's irritated plea, he looked up at him and growled angrily.

"That little beast started it. It bit me _first_, Bilbo. I wouldn't have shot at it if it hadn't done it." The man turned his head to sneer at the tiny dog in Frodo's arms, Gollum growled in response.

Bilbo slapped the man across his bald head. "Still, it's a dog! Yes, he is smarter than an average one, but you're supposed to be the clever one! You own the greatest lay company of all times for god's sake!" The man glared at Bilbo, it wasn't an angry glare, it was like a kid that had done something wrong, got caught by his parents and was proud of it.

"Thorin!" Sam turned and spotted him, Just as the pale man opened his mouth. All heads snapped in the direction of the door, where Thorin stood.

"We meet again Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thor. As I once swore, I have come to kill you." The pale man smirked, and as Thorin looked into those icy blue eyes he felt fury roll in the pit of his stomach.

"Azog." He greeted.


	5. Chapter 5

Please don't kill me

To everybody that's waiting for a new update on **'The Company'** - I'm so sorry!

RL has been a bitch… Some of you knows that my beloved rabbit had gotten sick as I wrote the 3th chapter had had been sick through the writing of the 4th. I've written the whole thing with him, lying on my stomach or beside me-I've had him for almost 11 years… Well, the vet said he would be fine, and then he died 3 days after I posted the 4th chapter. I've simply not been able to open the document, without getting tears in my eyes. I know it's kind of' foolish, but the story just reminds me of him, and then I simply can't seem to get started.

I've tried to get past it, tried to make myself write again by starting on a new story of another fandom. It started to get better, and then I got a horribly flu. I was extremely sick and had a high fever. And it lasted almost two weeks. :(

And if that wasn't enough; last weekend, I was determent to make a new chapter for The Company, and I just had to go and take care of my horse, and then I would have the whole day. When I got out to the stables, I discovered that my saddle was gone. Somebody had stolen it! So the whole day went with finding it (It was some dumb girl who had takes it as her own and placed it with her own horse's things. even though she knew that it wasn't her own.) So the whole weekend went with that and a good part of last week too - we discovered that she had stolen things from a lot of people.

And now, I'm going the Florence with my class for the next week. We leave tomorrow and will be back Friday.

So I'm sorry to say, that there won't be a new chapter anytime soon.

Ellie

For further notice, I can be found by the name **myplotbunny** on tumblr -If there's ever a problem, you will find the answer there.


End file.
